


I'm Alone (Karkat x Depressed! Reader)

by AlexSpring



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpring/pseuds/AlexSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stared at the newest of marks on my wrists. Nobody knew, and frankly, nobody cared. It didn't surprise me, but everything just got worse. Much, much worse. My friends started to leave and even my closest of friends, the one I told everything to, left me. I don't know what I did wrong, I just didn't. I couldn't comprehend--</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alone (Karkat x Depressed! Reader)

I'm Alone.  
(Karkat x Depressed!Reader)  
  
A/N: This contains serious language, self inflicted harm, drug overdose, and attempted suicide. If any of those things triggers you then please do not read any further.  
  
  
  
I stared at the newest of marks on my wrists. Nobody knew, and frankly, nobody cared. It didn't surprise me, but everything just got worse. Much, much worse. My friends started to leave and even my closest of friends, the one I told everything to, left me. I don't know what I did wrong, I just didn't. I couldn't comprehend--  
  
I looked down at my wrists, the razor blade in my opposite hand. My hands shook, tears threatened to fall. I thought about what I could of done then. I looked at the medicine cabinet's closed door. I kept pills in there for migraines, and, for something else if it did ever come to that.  
  
My phone buzzed next to me, and I saw that there was a new message from an old friend. Sollux Captor.  
  
(f/n) are you okay  
  
2eriiou2ly  
  
(f/n) plea2e an2wer me  
  
(f/n) FUCKIING HELL  
  
iim telliing kk iif you dont answer  
  
fiine iim telliing hiim  
  
I didn't listen to Sollux. I knew that he didn't care about what I was going to do. Nobody did. Not even Karkat. I then decided. I reached for the pill out of the medicine cabinet and cut myself deeper than what was safe.  
  
I heard banging on the front door, but I didn't listen to it. Whoever it was was probably just here to make fun of me or something like that. I was used to it. Boys coming over and hurting me, calling me names. Things like that. I never saw my mom, but she was definitely here some time. I just didn't know when.  
  
The hand that held the pills shook. I knew what I was doing, and I was sure I wanted to do it. I put my hand to your mouth.  
  
There was a banging closer now. You removed your hand from your mouth, becoming light headed from the open wounds on your wrist bleeding so. The banging occurred again.  
  
"(f/n), please open the fucking door! Don't do whatever you're planning on doing, please, don't," I heard a strained voice say softly. I looked at the blood on the floor.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Who cares what I do?" I weep softly. I wanted to die so badly.  
  
"What the fuck does that mean? Look, (f/n), open the door, please, please just open the damned door," I pondered the plea. I slammed the pills onto the bathroom counter, and slowly unlock the door. I looked at the strained red eyes that stared down at me. He squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"(f/n) what were you doing?" he whispered in my ear. Tears rolled down my face.  
Every time I tried to speak, my throat would get caught. I think he knew what I was doing.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," I finally manage to get out. One of his hands is in my hair, the other on the small of my back. I feel the hand in my hair tighten.  
  
"Why. Why the fuck were you doing this?" he said, anger leaking into his voice.  
  
"Because I'm alone, Karkat. That's why. No one needs me here," It was true. No one needed something like me here.  
  
"That's fucking stupid. I need you. I need your beautiful face, your beautiful body, your beautiful shining (h/c), I need your everything. You are my everything, (f/n). I've needed you forever and I've been too scared to say anything about it. I was fucking stupid. Please, don't do this. You aren't alone. I- I love you, (f/n)," the Cancer said to me. My world seemed to slow down and just stop. My tears stopped flowing and my breathing seemed to catch. Someone needed me. I wasn't a complete waste. I hugged Karkat back.  
  
"I love you too, Karkat,"  
  
  
~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I've wanted to write this so badly so I did. Please tell me how I did!


End file.
